


A Detective's Discovery

by megnificant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megnificant/pseuds/megnificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock deletes love from his brain, but then came John along. FLUFF ENSUES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Detective's Discovery

Somewhere along the way of growing up, Sherlock deleted love from his brain.  
Sherlock didn’t know if he had intended on doing so, but it must’ve been that unuseful for him to not remember it. He loved his parents and Mycroft (in some weird way he supposed), but for as long as remembered, he’s never had that funny “stirring” in his heart for someone else other than family. He understood love, the chemistry of it, and how dangerous it could become, as it was often the motivation behind murder. Love, in his complex mind, meant nothing to him, and had no significance at all.  
Until he met John Watson.  
For all the times Sherlock had to fake “love” for a disguise with someone, he always saw women, or even men hard to understand. They always played mind games and tricks in order to win his heart. Although Sherlock could see them in a second, it was annoying to deal with and a waste of his time and energy. But John, John was simple. He understood people, he was loyal to Sherlock, he had a strong morality, he didn’t get mad at Sherlock, he got milk and he’s the calm to Sherlock’s chaos.  
So Sherlock was not surprised when he felt that “stirring” in his heart whenever he was around John. His pulse would quicken and his stomach would clench, his movements would turn twitchy, as though he hadn’t had his nicotine fix. Sherlock reasoned it as what ordinary people call, “falling in love”.  
Sherlock knew that ordinary people love this feeling, but he, he hated it. It was stupid and disturbing and it distracted him from what he needed to do. At crime scenes, he would simply deduce, and wait for John’s “brilliant!” or “amazing!”. If he didn’t get it, he would just sulk for the rest of the day, trying to figure out how to impress John further with his deductions. He knew this “love” thing was making him look ridiculous.  
WHICH was how he ended up with John pinned under him on the sofa.  
Sherlock was cataloguing John’s reactions, trying to determine the chances of him getting John to fall in love with him: pupils dilating, pulse quickening, a blush creeping up on his neck but what finally pushed him over the edge was the shiver. Sherlock let a flood of hope wash through him before he captured John’s mouth with his.  
***  
After figuring out that Sherlock considered himself “married to his job”, John laid off, fully convinced that Sherlock was asexual or too obsessed with his job to have relationships.  
WHICH does not explain why he is currently pinned by Sherlock.  
He stares up at Sherlock, panicking slightly at the steely grey eyes flickering at certain parts of his body. He felt as though Sherlock’s arms were the needles pinning him onto a board, while Sherlock’s cold eyes cut him open, analyzing every thought, every movement he was going to make. John shivered at the thought, which seemed to cause Sherlock to shift suddenly, and before John could anticipate, Sherlock’s lips were on his, a warm, firm pressure. After an awkward three seconds of firm pressure, John decided it was time he took over. He touched the tip of his tongue on Sherlock’s lips, which fell open in surprise at the sudden wetness. John took advantage of the open gap and slipped his tongue in, tasting Sherlock. Interesting, he thought. Sherlock tasted like the chocolate digestives with a lingering taste of cigarettes. John thoroughly inspected Sherlock’s mouth before withdrawing slowly, ending the kiss with a light smack.  
When Sherlock lifted his head, John opened the eyes he closed. Sherlock was looking at him with that steely grey-blue gaze again.  
“What…was that for?” John questioned breathlessly.  
“You’re making me ridiculous,” Sherlock replied as he let himself flop on John’s chest, resting his head on John’s chest.  
John blinked. “Okay.”  
Sherlock continued, “I thought I had deleted love from my brain, didn’t think it to be useful.”  
John lifted his head to look at Sherlock, but all he could see was the unruly mess of dark, inky black hair. John wriggled down, until he was face to face with Sherlock. He looked at Sherlock’s unabashed gaze, and wondered how could such a gorgeous man get on his life without experiencing love once. He placed a finger to the side of Sherlock’s cheekbone and let it trace down his face.  
“…But then you came and you’re brilliant and you buy milk and I need you,” Sherlock rambled on, his eyes fluttering close as he leaned into John’s finger.  
“And I know I’m really bad at people because everyone’s an idiot and nobody gets me but you do, John, you get me and I don’t know how to love anyone. Never did.” Sherlock’s eyes flew open and John thought he saw an underlying fear in the indifferent grey.  
So John cupped his flatmate, his friend’s chin, kissed the top of his forehead and whispered,  
“then I’ll teach you to love.”


End file.
